Annastasia Elizabeth Star Uchiha
Queen Annastasia Elizabeth Star Uchiha (formerly Princess Annastasia Elizabeth Star Rhindaun I) is the Queen of Angel Grove, though she is better known around the Sword Coast as the pirate Bloody Anne. She is also the princess of Tethyr. History Annastasia was a princess living in Tethyr with her father, King Haedrak Errilam Alemander Olosar Lhorik Rhindaun III, and her sister, Princess Talanara Zatiry Star Rhindaun I. She was unhappy with this life, and, after her human mother passed away from old age, she decided to leave the kingdom and seek a life of adventure. She set out with a group of pirates to explore the open seas. However, the pirates were exceedingly cruel to her, tying her up, abusing her sexually, and cutting her all over her body. They mocked her with the name "Bloody Anne," both for the blood spilled by her cuts, as well as her stolen virginity. Blinded by rage, Anne was able to escape her bondage and, one-by-one, killed each and every pirate on board the ship while they slept. She stole the garb of the captain and set out to find a new band of pirates, this time with herself as the captain under the name Bloody Anne. Bloody Anne became a notorious pirate, committing a variety of thefts and other crimes and atrocities along the Sword Coast. She went through multiple crews and survived multiple mutinies, including the first which was lead by Sadie the Undying. Eventually, Anne was resting with her crew in the Pirate's Skyhold near Neverwinter. This was when the party of Zero Uchiha, Rose, and Lucien Lachance arrived and began wiping the pirates out. Impressed by the prowess, Anne stated Zero would make a good pirate. After a brief discussion, Zero convinced Anne to join Angel Grove as the admiral of their naval fleat. In their journeys, Anne and Zero shared a few sexual encounters, though made no commitments. Despite this, feelings began to develop on both party's sides, and a relationship soon occurred. A few months later, Zero and Anne were married in Tethaiala, with another official ceremony taking place in Phandalin. with Jorrin Bladebiter.]] Artifacts Flintlock Pistol This unique double-barreled pistol belonged to Sadie the Undying. It is believed to be based off of a design by the gnomes of Lantan. Rhapsody of Pain These two earrings each hold a different enchantment, one being the sadism spell, allowing Anne to strike her enemies harder the more damage she deals. The other is the masochism effect, giving Anne the same benefit as ''sadism ''but when damage is dealt to her. These earrings were part of one of her treasure stashes. It is unknown where they came from. Notes * Anne allegedly has numerous stashes of treasure hidden around the Sword Coast in undisclosed locations. * Anne's ship is named the Sadness of the Ocean. * Anne was meant to be executed in Waterdeep under the ruling of Lord Dagult Neverember, but she managed to escape with some help from Jorrin Bladebiter. In retaliation, Anne stuck a dagger into Dagult Neverember's son's throat, killing him. This action has never been forgiven by Dagult, and is the cause of much animosity between Anne and him.